Casey's Dating issues
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: Billy and Sammy decide to help Casey with his dating issues, so he can date Bella, a girl at school and a certain someone's sister. Things get crazy, Sammy and Billy style.
1. Not this again

I looked up, surprised to see Billy walking through the door like he owned the place. "What's up man?" I asked. I was suspicious that Billy had come to see me today without warning. I had a right to be suspicious right?

"Oh. I came over here to help you with some... issues." Billy answered. He picked out a wine bottle from a bag he had been carrying and took out two wine glasses from the pantry.

"What 'issues' are you talking about, Billy?" I asked. I was not going to find this out later and then figure out it had been too late.

"Dating issues. Speaking of... why are you such a wuss about dating? Why can't you just ask her, Case?" Billy asked. I sighed.

"Do we have to do this now? It was a good night until you showed up here." I said as I put my hand up to my face.

"Yeah we have to do this, Casey. Now are we going to do it the easy way... or the hard way?" Billy asked just as the door opened and Holly and Marisa walked in. I stood up and started backing away.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not doing this!" I yelled, frantic to stay away from the two girls with rope and duck tape in their hands. This was going to be a long night.

After a little while I'm tied to a chair with a chicken hat on my head, duck tape over my mouth and a hyper Billy in from of me waving a doll around.

"Come on, Casey. This is, Bella. Ok?" Billy asked. I glared at him. I was already over Sammy and she was already over me. I already liked another girl named Bella. She didn't like any other guys though. What was good though is that we stayed friends. Even after we broke up. I gave Billy a muffled answer.

"Ffyyhhe." I said. Billy raised an eyebrow.

"What buddy? Come again? The dating specialist isn't a communication specialist dude." Billy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Cyynncce hheen harr hoo ah shpeshahiss?" I asked. I had meant for that to come out better, but hey can't blame a guy for trying. I was trying to ask him: Since when are you a specialist?: but that obviously didn't work out so I was stuck there tied to a chair with a piece of duck tape stuck to my mouth trying to get a so called 'dating specialist' to help me sort out my problems and actually understand me in both cases. Dating and verbal at the same time. This is gonna take a while.


	2. What the heck man?

Chapter 2

After at least an hour of Billy trying to figure out what I was saying he gave up and went back to putting a doll in my face.

"Come on, Casey! If you wanna date Bella Keyes you gotta get past your fear of asking a girl out. Got it?" Billy went down on a knee and looked up at me, in the eyes. His brown eyes were looking directly into mine. "Got it?" He asked again. I rolled my eyes.

"Phiinnn, Hwiilli." I said, still no one could understand me through this piece of shit we call duck tape. I glared at him. I was starting to get real pissed that he was not removing the duck tape that still covered my mouth. I was fucking pissed.

Billy stood up and put his fingers on one of the corners of the duck tape. I stopped my glare and waited for him to remove it. He never did. Screw him then. I fired up my glare again, directed directly in Billy's direction. Again. He looked at me.

"What?" I looked down at where the duck tape was and back at Billy for what seamed like an hour. Finally he got the message and got the duck tape in his grip. Then with suck force he ripped it off. I felt like I was bleeding.

"AHHH!" I screamed right as he ripped it off. "God, ow! What the HELL, Billy! Why do you just come into my apartment and tie me up to a fucking chair, duck tape my mouth and then wave a doll in my face every five minutes? What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked Billy. I looked him square in the eye. No way was I backing down now.

Then Billy pulled out his phone. What the hell? He texted someone and then leaned back on the kitchen counter. Some weird shit is going to go down soon. I just know it. Then he got a text back. Billy chuckled then texted the person back.

"Uhh... Who ya talkin' too, Billy?" I asked. Billy looked up from his phone with a goofy grin on his face. I have learned to be afraid of that grin over the years. It was that exact same grin that I had seen when I told him that I liked Sammy. This is gonna be bad. Real bad.


	3. Sammy's here suckas!

Chapter 3

I kept asking Billy the same question over and over again, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Billy, who were you texting?" I asked. I really didn't like him having something over me.

Then I heard a knock on the door then a loud kick and I saw the door go down to the floor, the hinges still on it without a scratch. That was Sammy's style and if that was Sammy... I just sure hope it wasn't.

Guess my wish didn't come true because there was Sammy coming through the doorway with a hoe in her hands. A big rusty old hoe. What in the name of Jesus Christ is going on here?

"Billy, what's she doin' here?" I asked slowly, as if trying to answer the question myself while I was asking it.

"To help, Casey. She's real good with hoe ya know." Billy smiled evilly. I glared at him, but Sammy cut me short.

"So, Casey. Hows it been?" She asked, switching hands to carry the hoe. She then leaned on it. I eyed the hoe suspiciously.

"Um... good?" I didn't mean to make that sound like a question. I guess it just came out that way because I was kinda suspicious about why she brought a hoe and that fact that she was asking me that question. There were also two answers to that question in different categories. Dating and then actually how things have been rolling with school and stuff like that. So the two answers would be: Terrible and Real good: and I'm pretty sure she meant dating alternative. So I gave her the wrong answer. It was 'terrible'.

"Casey, I'm pretty sure you have the right answer in your head so... tell me the right answer." Sammy said. She was still leaning on the hoe and when I looked more closely at it I could see red spots. The red spots traveled down the was a liquid. Blood. I started fidgeting in my chair. Billy stared at me, obviously confused. Sammy started laughing. What was so funny?

"What's so funny, Sammy?" I asked. My voice was more shaky than I would have liked. She just kept laughing until she put up a hand.

"Ok. Sorry about that. It's just. The look on your face!" She burst out laughing again. After what seemed like an hour she finally stops. "Sorry. Oh yeah... that is blood, just if you were wondering." Billy's eyes bugged out. Sammy quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture. She smiled evilly. "Kidding! Good god. You think I murdered someone with this? No. This is a little something I found in Hudson's yard a few years ago. He said I could have it since I always liked to take it with me when I go to some weirdo's house and are investigating something. The red liquid or 'blood' is actually cool aid." She smiled. It was definitely a face palm moment.


	4. Mercy

Chapter 4

**My friend 'Swimmingcutecloud' and I play this as a game and she's going to be doing this, but in Bella Keyes' point of view. So if you think she's plagiarizing... she's not. So don't give her bull crap ok? Ok.**

Suddenly Sammy brings out her phone again and a song starts to play. I don't figure it out at first, but then I know it. It's 'mercy.'

"Yeah! Why won't you release me! HUH!" I asked Sammy and Billy. "You suck dude." I said to Billy. He just shook his head and took the phone from Sammy.

"Hey! It goes perfectly with the moment right now you know. We got him beggin' us for mercy!" She whined. Its real rare to find Sammy whine. Either that or she was doing a fake whine. Yep. It was a fake whine.

"Because it's annoying as hell. That a good reason?" He asked. Sammy nodded.

"Yeah. I just like the words and how she sings it. You got me beggin' you for mercy! Why won't you release me!" Sammy sang. Billy rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Now. Back to Casey." Sammy said. She turned back to me. "So. Hows it been goin'?" She asked me.

"Terrible..." I said. I put my head down. Sammy nodded and turned to Billy.

"Ok then. You gonna go and ask my sister out or what?" She asked. I put my head back up and my eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?!" I typically yelled.

"Your gonna go ask my sister out." She said, nonchalant. Aww man... No way was I doin' that.

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA GO UP TO YOUR DOOR AND ASK YOUR SISTER OUT, SAMANTHA JO KEYES." I yelled. Sammy shrugged.

"Ok then. I'll take you myself then." She said, as if it were no big deal. "Billy, you got a wheel barrel or something?" She asked Billy. Shit.

"Oh. Yeah. I got a dolly in my truck. I'll go and get it." He said and left my apartment to go get the dolly. This was not gonna end well.


	5. The flaming dolly

Chapter 5

When Billy got back Sammy was sitting on the counter top. I don't even know what she was doing up there... I don't want to know either. Billy was rolling a dolly into my apartment. It had flames on it.

"Billy why does your dolly have flames on it?" I asked as he wheeled it in front of me. Billy shrugged.

"I don't know. It was my brother's. He used to ride it to school, so he wanted it to look cool and stuff... so they appeared." Billy answered.

"Ok then. Back to the task at hand... YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING IN YOU TRUCK. THERE ARE BUGS AND RUST AND MUD AND STUFF EVERYWHERE... don't even get me started on the seats..." I said. Sammy shrugged.

"So... You wanna wheel him there or do you want me to do it?" Sammy asked, ignoring my question. I sighed. This really wasn't gonna turn out well for me...

"I'll wheel him there and you help me get him into the trunk?" Billy concluded. Sammy nodded.

"Sure. Now lets get this hunk a junk to my house." Sammy shouted. I raised an eyebrow.

"No one's calling me a piece of junk got it?" I said. Sammy just shook your head.

"As long as your roped to that chair you are. No more chit chat. Get him on the dolly Billy. I'll open the door for you." Sammy said as she took a few strides to the door and opened it. Billy put me on the dolly and wheeled me out behind him. Sammy bit her lip in a way that reminded her of how she used to look at me... although she wasn't looking at me at all... she was looking at Billy. I didn't see what Billy was doing... no one can ever really predict what he will do...

"I got the doors, Sammy. Can you open the trunk to the car?" Billy asked her. Sammy nodded and Billy threw the keys to her in a swift movement, almost as if they've been practicing or something. Once we were alone and Sammy was well ahead of us I asked Billy what was on my mind.

"Uh... you know I'm still here right?" I asked Billy. Billy didn't say anything but nodded his head as an answer. "So..." I said trying to change the topic,"what's goin on between you and Sammy, huh?" I asked. Billy answered me quickly.

"Nothing!" He shouted, but then he tried to cover it up by saying something else. "Why'd you think that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know... Maybe because of the way Sammy looked at you while you were wheeling me out of my apartment?" I said nonchalantly. I could almost hear Billy blush. He didn't answer me, but his facial reaction was enough of an answer. "You like her." I said out of the blue when we were about to exit the building. Billy stopped and turned around to face me.

"No, I don't." He said. I didn't believe him. I could see it in his eyes... "You got it wrong dude." I shook my head.

"Just go will ya? It's cold out there." Billy nodded and went back to wheeling me out the door. Sammy then appeared by around the truck. Billy went a slightly faster pace then what we were actually going at for wheeling me around the building.

"So, you ready to do this?" Billy asked Sammy.

"Yeah. Casey, you wanna stay on that dolly of do you want to sit in that chair tied to the truck on the top of the trunk. It's fenced off so don't worry." Sammy said to me.

"I rather be roped to the truck in the fenced area on top of the trunk..." I said. I knew that they weren't letting me get out of this, so it was better to not fight about it and go with the flow of things. It is a survival skill you must learn to obtain when you're friends with these two crazy nut-jobs. At least I got to ride in style on a truck before I die of embarrassment at my crush's house.


	6. The car ride to hell

Chapter 6 Billy's p.o.v.

While I was driving to Sammy's house I thought about how much of a coward I was. I was almost as bad as Casey. I thought about what it would be like if Casey and Holly or Casey and Bella were doing what me and Sammy were doing to Casey. It was a terrible thought and I quickly dropped it. He had to do this. Casey had to go up to Sammy's doorstep, ring the doorbell and ask Bella out. I looked into the rearview mirror. I could see Casey, still strapped to the chair. He wasn't struggling anymore, which was a good thing. I stole a glance at Sammy.

Her beautiful brown hair, emerald green eyes... then I looked down at her hands. They were fumbling with some binoculars. I turned back to the road and asked her what was on my mind.

"Sammy..." I said, not really wanting to finish my sentence.

"Yeah, Billy? What?" She asked. There was no backing out now.

"Umm. Do you uh. Where did you get those binoculars?" I asked, trying to cover up what I was actually going to ask her.

"Well. These were the ones that I had used to discover my first mystery." She said. She chuckled a little bit.

"Were those the same binoculars you used when we were spying on Justice Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah. That was the good old days..." She said trailing off. I looked back at her. She met my gaze, her eyes like green fire surrounding a pit of darkness. She smiled shyly at me. Then broke away from my gaze and looked out the window. "Billy! STOP THE CAR!" Sammy yelled. I immediately slammed my foot into the brakes.

"What?" I asked. Sammy shrugged.

"Uh. My house. We're here." She replied.

"Already?" It seemed like only a few seconds had really passed by. I parked my truck and got out. Sammy was still fiddling with her binoculars. I got to the back of the truck and opened the trunk. Casey just stared at me. I undid his ropes and helped him out of the chair. His legs would probably be numb for at least five minutes. Casey still didn't say anything. Sammy finally got out of my truck and locked it. She walked over to the bushes and beckoned me to her. I wonder whats gonna happen next...


	7. Let's ditch this

Chapter 7 Sammy's p.o.v.

I got out my binoculars as Casey walked up to my front door. Billy was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Hey. You wanna see whats going on?" I asked Billy. He nodded and smirked.

"You never cease to amaze me Sammy Keyesta." Billy said with a goofy grin. "Gimme." He said pointing to the binoculars. I handed them to him.

"What do you see, Billy?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothings happening." Billy frowned. Just then I remembered that my sister would probably be talking to her boyfriend on her earpiece. She couldn't hold up a boyfriend for more than a week tops. I chuckled at that thought. "What?" Billy asked, cutting into my thoughts.

"Oh. Bella has an earpiece and she's probably gonna talk to her boyfriend while she's answering the door..." I said, trailing off at the end.

"Hows that funny?" Billy asked.

"No It was a different thought that made me chuckle." I defended.

"What was that thought then." Billy asked.

"It has something to do with Bella not being able to sustain a boyfriend for more than a week." Billy smirked while I chuckled a little.

"I think we should tell Casey that." Billy said.

"Which one? The one about Bella having an earpiece?" I asked. Billy nodded. "Ok then. Tell him." I took the binoculars from him and poked them through the bushes so I could see clearer. I saw Billy walk up to Casey, who was on the doorstep.

"Casey, Bella's probably gonna be talking to her-" Billy said, but Casey cut him off.

"Go! She's coming! Or do you wanna embarrass me even more!" Casey said. Billy put his hands up and started walking away backwards.

"Ok man, but don't say that I didn't try to warn you!" Billy said and jumped into the bushes. He landed right on top of me.

"SHIT!" I shouted. Billy grinned. What the heck? Billy had matured a bit, but not a whole lot so we still didn't know where the heck his thoughts were. "Seriously, Billy?" I asked. He was still on top of me. We were kinda in a pile... but not really. He was typically sprawled over me, keeping me from getting up. "REALLY BILLY, WHAT THE FRICK?!" I asked.

He moved forward and caught me off guard with a kiss. Most of the time no one knew where his thoughts were going... but I knew most of the time. We were alike in a way. No one really understood us... except each other. And right now, I could tell that his thoughts were on the kiss. After a little while of making out we stopped to catch our breathes. I looked at him straight in the eye. Billy grinned at me in reply, while I smirked back to his grin. He captured my lips and I forgot all about Casey and him going out with my sister. I then realized that I didn't care anymore. All I cared about was Billy.

"Hey gu- Oh. OH. OH MY GOD! BILLY YOU GOT HER! YOU GOT HER!" Billy and I tore away from each other. I looked at Casey and glared at him. Casey immediately backed down. "Oh and by the way," he said looking at Billy, "I got a date tonight!" Casey shrieked. Yeah I said shrieked. Guys don't shriek. I looked at Billy and Billy looked at me. We both shook our heads.

"Ok, Casey. Can you give us some privacy?" Billy asked, obviously trying to be practical even though everyone knew it was just an act. Casey looked from me to Billy and slowly backed away and walked off. "Finally alone." Billy said seductively. I laughed.

"Come here you." I pulled him towards me.

"Raarr!" I gave Billy a playful look and pulled hum further towards me. "Does the tiger wanna play?" Billy asked me playfully. I nodded. Billy smirked and kissed me. When he pulled away he gazed up into my eyes lovingly.

"What about Marisa?" I asked. I'm kinda curious as to what he's gonna do since he doesn't really like Marisa. Billy pondered this a moment.

"I'm gonna break up with her tomorrow." He sounded proud of his decision. I smiled at him.

"Then you do that. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow. I'll see you at school." I said. We were in college now, in our junior year of college to be exact. Billy and I had dorms in the college while some of our friends had apartments, like Casey.

"I'll walk you there." Billy said. I nodded and got into his truck.

"WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T GO WITHOUT ME! I'VE BEEN WANDERING FOR TWO HOURS! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT IN THE COLD!" Billy and I turned our heads to a screaming Casey running toward us. I gave Billy the look. The look was: wanna ditch him? Billy nodded. We both bolted for the truck. We got to the car before Casey was in range of it and got in. We buckled up and ditched the site, Casey frozen in place.

* * *

**Happy b-day to emilyyyy, well early b-day. Her b-day's on 22/1 so yeah... Well have a great birth day emilyyyy!**


End file.
